


Sheriffs and Shenanigans in Beacon Hills

by NerineLunaCyran



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison Argent, Danny Mahealani Knows, Danny is Part of the Pack, Gen, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Post-Episode: s09e12 Sharp Teeth, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03B, Stiles is Part of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran/pseuds/NerineLunaCyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since meeting Sam and Dean Winchester, Jody Mills has known about the Supernatural. Nowadays, she keeps an eye on suspicious activities on the crime radar. When she finds out there are multiple open positions in the Sheriff’s Department in Beacon Hills, California, she decides to check it out - multiple open positions aren’t very common. When she learns what happened in the small town over the past few years - with the crime rate, and more importantly the death rate,  spiking very noticably - she gets suspicious. After some more research, she is convinced something supernatural is going on in the small town. With Sam and Dean being busy saving the world from bigger problems, Jody decides to try and get to the bottom of things herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicious Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [ewoman88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ewoman88), who also supplied me with the - in my opinion - awesome title.

Jody Mills stared at her screen. She had reloaded the page at least three times already, and the numbers didn’t change. The numbers had jumped from completely normal for a small town at the start, even slightly on the low side, to extremely high for even a medium city in just a couple of years.

Her attention had been caught a couple of days ago by a notice that there were multiple job openings in the Sheriff’s Department for Beacon Hills, California. For a department to post their job opening in the online database was uncommon enough - usually they would just pick someone from their own county, or one nearby - but multiple openings at the same time definitely raised a red flag in Jody’s mind. Especially for such a small town as Beacon Hills.

As it turned out, almost the entire Sheriff’s Department there had been murdered by a teenager on a shooting spree, with pretty much only the Sheriff left alive. While certainly a plausible enough event, Jody still had a gut feeling that something wasn’t entirely right. After all, small towns didn’t just get mass murdering teenagers out of nowhere.

She had pulled some strings, made some calls, and she received some data on the past few years of crimes in Beacon Hills. At first, she had thought something had gone wrong with compiling the data, that somewhere there had been made a mistake. But after another few calls, and reloading the data multiple times, it was the same as what she had read through the first time. There just seemed to be a quite sudden immense rise in crimes, especially deaths and murders, starting a couple of years back.

Now crime numbers could go up for all manner of reasons of course, but ever since she had met Sam and Dean Winchester, Jody had another option added to that list. And a rise this sudden, and this big, did seem to fit all the criteria for a supernatural reason.

She looked at her screen a bit longer - not really seeing, just trying to figure out what she was going to do - before standing up and closing the door to her office. While walking back to her desk, she pulled out her mobile phone and dialled the number Sam had given her the last time they had met. She just hoped it was still working.

It took a while, but eventually the phone was picked up.

“Sam Winchester, who’s this?”

“Hey Sam, it’s Jody. I have something you guys might want to take a look at.”

“Oh, hey Jody. Everything alright? You having supernatural trouble in your town again?”

“No, we’re all fine here. There was just something that caught my eye. There’s this small town in California, Beacon Hills it’s called, and I think there might be something going on there. There crime rate suddenly spiked massively over the last few years.”

“Anything in particular?”

Jody sighed. She wished she knew something specific, but she hadn’t been able to get any actual files without someone asking questions about what she was doing. “Afraid not. But the numbers are suspicious.”

She heard some muffled noises on the other side that she couldn’t quite make out, and something that sounded suspiciously like a gunshot. “Everything alright, Sam?”

“Yeah, just, we’re kind of in the middle of something. Dean’s handling it.” Sam sounded distracted, and Jody wondered what he and his brother were up to at the moment.

“Listen, Jody, I’m really sorry about this, but if you don’t have anything concrete, Dean and I have a bit bigger problems at the moment. And crime rates increasing can have any number of totally natural reasons.”

“I really think something is going on there though,” she replied. “I mean, it was a perfectly normal small town just a few years ago, and then there were a whole lot of murders and a kid going on a shooting spree, and that’s not even half of it.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. But when I say we have bigger problems at the moment, I mean Heaven and Hell scale. I would like to help, really I do, but our current situation has a bit of a priority.”

Jody raised her eyebrows. Heaven and Hell? That did sound quite big. “Okay, I think I don’t want to know. Thanks anyway.”

“Jody, wait. If you really think something is going on, you could go and check it out for yourself? I could set some stuff up for you when we get back home?”

She was a bit taken aback by his words. She hadn’t planned on actually going there herself. The supernatural was his world, the world of hunters, of Sam and Dean. But then again, after all that happened, she figured it is now part of her world too.

“I’ll think about it,” she eventually replied, her voice a bit softer than before. “Call me when you’re home, okay?”

After making Sam promise to be careful - she knew it was stupid, but she couldn’t help but worry about him and his brother - they both hung up. She slumped down in her chair, trying to figure out what she was going to do.

 

***

 

Three days later, on a rainy Thursday afternoon, Jody was finishing the last of her paperwork - the unfortunately necessary part of her job - after telling her department she would be gone for the foreseeable future. She hadn’t really taken any vacations in the last few years, she liked her job and never really felt like she needed it, so she had quite some days saved up. She had promoted one of her Deputies to temporary Sheriff, and taken the next two months off.

She’d been on the phone with Sam for almost an hour yesterday, figuring out how she was going to get to Beacon Hills. In the end, Sam had created a fake profile in various police department databases about a ‘Jody Miller’, a thirty-eight year old police officer with no family, except for some deceased parents that had lived somewhere on the other side of the country. He had also set up a few bank accounts for her, explaining that the less she used her own accounts, the less chance there was of anyone finding out something was going on with her.

The law enforcement side of her had wanted to try and figure out how he had been able to set these bank accounts up, complete with money, but she had quickly silenced those doubts. If doing a little questionable things - okay, she would admit it, lawbreaking - was going to get her to help out an entire town full of people, she could deal with it.

Everything was in place for her to be able to move to Beacon Hills whenever she wanted. The only thing left to do was give the Sheriff’s Department in Beacon Hills a call and get herself accepted for one of the open positions. After what she had read about what had happened there the last few years though, she didn’t think that was going to be that much of a problem.

She was just filing away the last of her paperwork when one of her deputies knocked on her door.

“You’re really leaving us, Jody? It’s going to be so strange, not having you around.”

Jody tried to ignore the small pang in her heart. He was right, it was going to be strange. She hadn’t been away from her work for more than a few days in almost ten years. “I’m just going to be on vacation for a month or two, you will all do just fine.”

He nodded. “Well, we all just wanted to tell you to enjoy your vacation, even if we are going to miss you.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Aron. I’ll miss you all too.”

 

***

 

Two hours later Jody was sitting in her living room, a new burner phone in her hand. Sam and Dean had warned her not to use her own phone, and even though it had made her feel a bit weird - a burner phone was something criminals used, not those that worked in law enforcement - she had followed their advice. After all, this was their speciality, they knew what they were doing.

She punched in the number of the Beacon Hills’ Sheriff’s Department, and forced herself to calm down. She was just going to apply for a job, there was nothing scary or illegal about it. And even if she wasn’t who she said she was, she still was more than qualified to work there.

The phone was almost immediately picked up by what sounded like a rather young man. “Sheriff’s Department, Beacon Hills, you’re speaking with Deputy Parrish, how can I help you?”

“Good afternoon, I’m Jody Miller. I’m looking for your Sheriff, is he available?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I’m afraid he’s- Oh wait, he’s just coming in, if you could hang on a minute.” It was silent for a few moments. “I’m connecting your call to his phone.”

Once more, the line went silent, before it was picked up for the second time, this time by a man who sounded quite a bit older than the deputy she had been speaking with earlier. “You’re speaking with Sheriff Stilinski, how can I help you?”

“Good afternoon, Sheriff, my name is Jody Miller. I heard you were having some openings at your department, and I’m here to apply for a job.”

“You are?” The man sounded both surprised and relieved, and Jody couldn’t help but feel for the man. She couldn’t imagine how she would feel if almost her entire department at Sioux Falls would be killed, and she was tasked with fixing the situation.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ve heard your name before, have I? Are you from around here?”

“Not really,” Jody answered. “I’m from North Dakota, but I was looking to move somewhere else anyway, so I would be more than happy to move to Beacon Hills.”

“Okay, well, that’s great. But just to make sure, you know our current situation, right? You know what you’re getting yourself into?”

“Yes, I know the situation. I can’t imagine what it must have been like for you.”

“Thank you,” the Sheriff answered, sounding resigned.

They spend the rest of their conversation working out the details of when and how she would move to Beacon Hills. In the end, it was decided that she would move their on Saturday, and if both of them decided that they were happy with eachother, he would make sure there was an apartment for her.

When she hung up the phone she was excited about going to Beacon Hills and getting to the bottom of what was going on there, but sad about having to leave Sioux Falls and her own familiar department behind.


	2. Pack Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [ewoman88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ewoman88).

Stiles’ eyes wandered from his book to the clock for what must have been the thousandth time that day. He had an hour left before he needed to leave. He could pretend he wasn’t nervous, but being around werewolves made that impossible. After all, wasn’t much use to pretend when they would smell right through it anyway.

There was a “Pack Meeting” scheduled for that night. Stiles felt odd calling it that when clearly they were not all one Pack, but “Pack Meeting” was easier to mass-text to everyone. It still wasn’t decided who the Alpha in Beacon Hills really was, and who was included in their pack. And the fact that many of them weren’t werewolves, yeah, probably couldn’t really be called a Pack Meeting after all. Just a little get-together, nothing serious.

Stiles tried to concentrate on his book again, to keep himself focused on something other than his nerves, but he couldn’t. There was just too much for him to be nervous about. Everyone was going to be there. Scott, whom he had put a blade through. Lydia, whom he had terrified and used as bait to try and murder his friends.

But most of all, it was the ones that wouldn’t be there that made him so on edge. Allison, who had been taken to France by her father to try and heal her with help from some of her father’s old friends, and Isaac who had went with them, unable to leave her side. Aiden, who was still lying in some sort of coma at the hospital.

He knew it hadn’t been him. Knew it wasn’t his fault. But it had still been his body. Even when he and the Nogitsune were no longer sharing one being, the Nogitsune had still looked like him. It was still wearing his face. And if he couldn’t get that image out of his head, how was he ever going to expect the others to do so. How could he ever expect everyone to just go back to the way they were before.

Checking the time once more - 50 minutes left - he decided he couldn’t take waiting any longer. He would just drop by his dad’s office early to bring his dinner, maybe try and hang around there for a bit. And Derek probably wouldn’t mind too bad if he arrived there early, not if he could offer to help him prepare dinner. Hell, if he told him he would do it all by himself, he could probably get Derek to keep out of his way entirely, without him even realising what was going on.

 

***

 

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles walked into the station, carrying a Tupperware container filled with leftovers from yesterday’s homemade lasagna - with extra vegetables and low-fat meat of course. He greeted Deputy Parrish when walking past his desk, before heading into his dad’s office. His dad had tried to get him to at least knock before coming in years ago, but he’d long since given up on that.

“Aren’t you a bit early, Stiles?” his dad asked, looking up from his computer. “I hadn’t expected you for at least another half hour.”

Stiles shrugged, and flopped down on one of the chairs in front of his dad’s desk. “Got bored at home, figured I could spend some time here before going to Derek’s.”

He could see his dad didn’t quite believe him, but before he could say something, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They both looked up as a dark haired, middle-aged woman walked into the office. Stiles, who had spend so much time hanging around the station that he had gotten to known each and every one of the cops - including the names of their family members and even a few of their pets - before Matt had gone on a killing spree and murdered most of them, didn’t remember seeing the woman ever before.

“I’m sorry, Sheriff, I didn’t know you were busy. Should I come back later?”

“No, no, It’s just my son, bringing me my dinner,” his dad said, gesturing for her to come and take a seat.

Stiles, realising his dad clearly had more important things to do at the moment than entertain him, figured he should probably go. “Don’t worry about me, I was just leaving anyway. Can’t be late for our pa- uhm, movie night.”

His dad raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, but Stiles decided to just ignore that.

“Don’t forget, I’m working the night shift as well, so if you guys decide to spend the night at Derek’s, don’t worry about me and just have fun, okay?”

Stiles knew his dad was only trying to make him feel better, to get him to hang around with Scott and the others some more after everything that happened. He knew he just wanted him to have some fun, but he didn’t think spending more time around everyone was going to make him feel better. Not when it still brought back so many bad memories.

While he grabbed his jacket from the chair in the corner of the office, his dad turned back to the unfamiliar woman. “You must be Miss Miller. Welcome to Beacon Hills.”

From the corner of his eye, Stiles saw the woman flinch slightly. It wasn’t something most people would have picked up, but hanging around werewolves and other supernatural creatures had made Stiles a little more attentive. That, and his ADHD made him better at noticing things in general.

“Please, call me Jody,” the woman replied with a friendly smile.

Walking out of his dad’s office, Stiles made a mental note to ask his dad about “Miss Miller” when he got back home.

 

***

 

Stiles sat in his Jeep, staring at the entrance to Derek’s apartment. He knew he was being ridiculous and that Derek had probably already heard him arrive, so he really should get inside, before Derek got suspicious and start asking questions. He just didn’t seem to be able to actually get out of the car and go inside though.

Looking down at his hands, he realised he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white against the rest of his hands. He made a conscious effort to let go of the wheel, but it only resulted in his hands dropping in his lap, shaking heavily.

He looked back up at the entrance to the building, but the longer he was looking at it, the further away it seemed to become. He couldn’t do this.

He dropped his head on the steering wheel. It hurt, but in a good way. It helped to give him something to focus on, but that didn’t last long.

How had he ever thought he would be able to do this, especially this soon? They had finally managed to get rid of the Nogitsune barely two weeks ago. He wasn’t ready to face anyone. He was still having trouble to get a grip on everything himself, how could he expect everyone else to do so? There was no way they would be able to get back to normal. No way they would be able to all sit in one room tonight and pretend everything was normal. No way. No way. No way.

He vaguely became aware of his car door being opened, but he couldn’t get himself to look up, afraid he would pass out if he focused on anything else than getting his breathing back under control, as well as his racing heart. He thought somebody might be talking to him, but he couldn’t quite hear them through the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears.

“Stiles! Stiles, talk to me. What’s going on?”

Derek.

Of course it was Derek. It was always Derek, wasn’t it? Always either dragging him into something, or getting dragged into something by him.

“Stiles! Stiles, I need to know if you’re okay. Look at me.”

It was almost as if he could feel Derek’s panic, and it made his skin itch. With great effort, he forced out words through his constricted throat. “Derek. Calm down.”

When Derek next spoke, he was thankfully calmer. “Are you having a panic attack?”

His reeling mind stopped in its tracks for a moment to ponder that fact. Was he having a panic attack? His hands were clammy, his skin felt like it was too small for him, and his vision was blurry. “Maybe?”

“Okay, so, panic attack. What do you need me to do?”

Stiles tried to give him an answer - even if he didn’t exactly know what Derek could do to help him anyway - but he couldn’t get any words out. His throat felt constricted, and he couldn’t get enough breath.

“Stiles, everything is going to be okay. Scott and the others will be here in less than half an hour, and everything is going to be okay.”

No. No. No. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t deal with the others now. Now when they were all going to look at him and see the Nogitsune. Not when what they would be thinking about was how Aiden was still in some sort of coma, and Allison was in freaking France, and-

“Stiles, look at me. You’re okay. Just look at me.”

He was starting to get lightheaded, his already blurry vision turning dangerously close to becoming black. He really, really didn’t want to pass out here in his car. Figuring it couldn’t get much worse than this and concentrating on Derek might help, he slowly turned his head, his cheek still resting on the steering wheel.

Derek seemed a little relieved that he was finally looking at him. “Okay, you’ll be fine, you hear me? You’re going to be fine. Do you want me to call Scott?”

No. No. No. Not Scott. He had stabbed Scott, ran a blade through him. He had-

“Okay, no Scott. No Scott. Just you and me.” Derek ran a hand through his hair, and Stiles got the feeling that under his stoic expression he was starting to panic as well.

“Fuck, Stiles, I don’t know what you need. I only know how to deal with physical pain, not- I’m going to try something. You just let me know if it’s doing anything, okay? Can you do that?”

Stiles nodded, and before he had time to even wonder about what he was going to try, Derek slowly reached out a hand and laid it on Stiles cheek. He was much more careful and gentler than he usually was, as if fearing that Stiles would break under his hands. The gentle pressure of Derek’s hand felt good, a comfortable warmth spreading from where Derek’s skin was in contact with his cheek - which he figured must have something to do with Derek’s freaky werewolf healing powers, although how that would work while he wasn’t technically in any pain he didn’t understand - but it also made him feel slightly trapped between Derek’s hand and the steering wheel.

Trapped was not good, definitely not good. It reminded him of the Nogitsune, how he had been trapped in his own body, unable to stop what was going on. Unable to do anything. Helpless.

He lifted the hand from his face, needing to get rid of the feeling. It had the unfortunate side-effect that Derek apparently thought he did something wrong, because he immediately pulled back his hand, already murmuring an apology.

Stiles quickly grabbed his wrist, and brought Derek’s hand back to let it rest on his chest. “Feels good. Just, not my face. Trapped.”

“Not your face, got it.” Derek was looking right at him, so close Stiles felt like he could just focus on his eyes and drown in them, shutting everything else out. It was a weird thought, but he was currently willing to accept anything that could help him get his thoughts and feelings back under control. “Your heart rate is getting better. Just focus on your breathing.”

It took some time, but eventually Stiles started to feel better. His vision was no longer blurry, and he could breath normally again. He still didn’t feel entirely alright, he still didn’t feel entirely comfortable in his skin, but he knew from past experience that it would take a while for that to completely disappear.

It was then, with his mind clear again, that he fully realised exactly how close he and Derek were. They kept looking at each other, neither of them moving, and Stiles tried desperately to find something to say to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

It suddenly started to rain, and Derek broke their eye contact to look up, staring at the sky as if he couldn’t quite understand what was going on.

“We should get inside,” Stiles said, grabbing the keys and climbing out of his car. He stumbled slightly, his legs apparently not quite ready to support his weight yet, but Derek easily steadied him. With his support, they both managed to get inside before getting soaked through.

Once inside, Stiles let himself drop down on the couch, while Derek disappeared into the kitchen. Not sure what to do or say after he had had a panic attack in front of Derek, of all people, he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

A moment later, Derek walked back into the room and sat down a glass of water in front of him.

“Could you, uhm, could you maybe not tell anyone?” Stiles asked, still not looking up.

“Not my place to tell,” Derek replied. “But if you don’t want the others to know, you might want to take a quick shower. You smell like sweat and tears.”

Stiles looked up at him in surprise. “You guys- fuck, you can smell that?”

Derek shrugged. “Not much we don’t smell. Bathroom’s down the hall, on your left. Washcloths and towels are in the closet, top right shelf.”

Stiles mumbled a quick thank-you and scrambled off in the direction of the bathroom, glad for the excuse to get away from Derek for a few minutes. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about Derek witnessing his panic attack.

Hopefully a shower would help him clear his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this story for months, I'm so happy to finally have something posted. Let me know what you think! ^.^


End file.
